Detrás Ojos Azules
by AnimeGuera
Summary: 1xR En un hotel, las bebidas son consumidas como agua. Las verdaderas emociones salen. Relena habla mas que deberia, y las acciones de Heero hablan por el. -La verdad, no se.- Mire al piso, no me juzgara.
1. Las Gran Noticias

Detrás Ojos Azules  
Capitulo Uno  
Las Gran Noticias  
By Animeguera

* * *

_No soy dueña de Gundam Wing.  
Toda mi informaccion sobre embarazo fue investigado por el internet. Nunca estuvido embarazado y aplaudo todas las mujeres que tienen hijos!!_

_Ya que explique eso, ya regrese a tradducir mis historias. Se que mi ortografia no sera perfecto, pero les juro que lo intento. Una vez mas, espero que les guste este capitulo. Quiero intentar escribir esta historia con dar la realidad de embarazo y no solamente decir que Relena se embarazo y tuvo el bebe. Hay mucho mas problemas que esos!! Si pueden ser tan amables de notar mis errores y decirme sus opiniones, buenas o malas. Disfruten!!_

* * *

Todo estaba de acuerdo con el plan. Los equipos estaban listos. Había guardias en cada entrada. Las cámaras de seguridad estaban listas y grabando. La audiencia aplaudió cuando la próxima presentadora subió al escenario. La única que valía escuchar. Camino lentamente, subiendo con gracia. Su falda azul cielo apretó con cada paso. La mujer llego al podium y su voz iba a resonar por las bocinas. Y yo la estaba esperando.

Sonrió. Sus labios rosas en un arco para la dirección de la Tierra. Los aplaudíos se estaban terminado. Solo se escuchaba un poco ruido. Todos estaban listos para sus primeras palabras, que resonaron por el auditorio mas silenciado.

-Vamos a recordar todos los hombres, mujeres y niños que perdieron sus vidas en la guerra. Hace un mes, celebramos la final de una guerra. Hoy, vamos a recordar todos los que fueron perdidos.- Su voz bajo en volumen, pero se recupero. -Nunca podemos saber todos los que fueron perdidos, pero, debemos apreciar que,- Su voz cayo, sus manos agarraron el podium, sus ojos perdieron su vista de la audiencia. Solo se quedo viendo el podium. -que esta paz esta aquí.- Y con esas ultimas palabras, sus ojos cerraron y sus manos soltaron el podium. Sus cuerpo callo al lado izquierdo. El auditorio, que era tan silencio empezó a murmurar. Su cuerpo aterrizo en mis brazos.

-Tengo la Ministra en mis brazos. No parece herida.- El pánico de la audiencia era evidente. Mire a la figura en mis brazos, sus ojos estaban cerrados. Sus respiros calmados, como si estuviera durmiendo. Una voz destruyo mis pensamientos y la baje del escenario.

-La Ministra se tomo demasiados hoy.- Un tercio de la audiencia se rió con esas palabras. Las demás de la gente parecían preocupados. -Estará bien.- Una sonrisa mínima apareció en los labios del hombre y directo otra presentadora al micrófono. El cuarto se lleno de las palabras de otro político. Pero todos los pensamientos estaban con la inconsciente Ministra de Asuntos Ajenos. Todas las posibilidades fueron concebías por su desmayo.

**La Hospital**

-Dije que estaba bien. Por favor, déjame sentarme bien.- Una voz dura dijo de la cama con sabanas blancas. -El doctor dijo que solo era anemia.- Dijo con más volumen y quito mi mano de su brazo.

-También dijo que tenía más pruebas que hacer.- Mi voz dijo. Una batalla monumental empezó entre la mano de la mujer y mi mano sin parar.

-Soldado, déjame mi libertad.- La dijo con frió. La batalla dejo más de uno derrotado. Manos regresaron al lado del soldado. _Tanta hostilidad._

Se sentó en la cama como una reina. -Podrías estar envenenada.- Mis ojos se quedaron fijos en la pared.

-No seas ridículo. No he tomado nada hoy.- Ella dijo, y voltio su cabeza para mirarme. La puerta se abrió y entro el doctor. Detrás de el, una pareja lo siguió adentro. Murmuraban unas cosas y se silenciaron cuando sus ojos vieron a Relena. -Entonces, _¿_Que es Doctor?-

-Señorita Peacecraft, no estoy muy seguro como decir esto.- Su cuerpo se apretó. Su cara se quedo calmado mientras el doctor buscaba sus palabras. -Sus análisis regresaron. Esta Usted embarazada. Tiene cuarto semanas de embarazo y esta completamente sana.- El dio y espero su respuesta.

-¿Esta seguro?- Ella dijo, mirando el doctor con sus ojos.

-Si, estoy seguro. Con permiso.- El dijo y salio del cuarto. El silencio se quedo por unos minutos.

-Relena…- La mujer con cabello color violeta empezó a decir.

-Lucrecia, por favor no.- Su voz era clara. Dejo de mirar la pared y vio a su hermano. -Miliardo, no creo que el público necesita estar enterado de esto todavía.- Dijo con una voz baja pero con una fuerza que siempre tenia. -Necesito descansar un poco.- Con esas palabras finales, se cubrió con las sabanas y voltio so cabeza al otro lado. Escuche la pareja irse y escuche un poco de su conversación.

-_¿Que vamos a hacer?-_

_-__¿Que podemos hacer?-_

_-__¿Como paso esto?-_

No puedo contestar esas preguntas tampoco. Solo Relena puede. La puerta cerró y escuche llantos, apenas puede escucharlos. Mire a la mujer junto mi, y su mano salio de las sabanas y se dirigió a la mía. Deje que sus dedos se involucraron con los míos y los sujetos con fuerza. Mire su almohada mojada con lágrimas. _¿En verdad que podíamos hacer?_

_Que les parecio? Digame todas su opiniones, buenas o malas. Y intentare correjir mis errores y seguir con esta historia. Gracias!!_


	2. Es mi Decision

Detrás Ojos Azules  
Capitulo 2  
Es mi Decision  
By Animeguera

* * *

_No soy dueña de Gundam Wing.  
Toda mi informaccion sobre embarazo fue investigado por el internet. Nunca estuvido embarazado y aplaudo todas las mujeres que tienen hijos!!_

_Ya que explique eso, ya regrese a tradducir mis historias. Se que mi ortografia no sera perfecto, pero les juro que lo intento. Una vez mas, espero que les guste este capitulo. Quiero intentar escribir esta historia con dar la realidad de embarazo y no solamente decir que Relena se embarazo y tuvo el bebe. Hay mucho mas problemas que esos!! Si pueden ser tan amables de notar mis errores y decirme sus opiniones, buenas o malas. Disfruten!!_

**

* * *

**

Cinco **Semanas**

Me ofreció su mano. La puerta del carro se quedo abierta. El aire frió de la Tierra lleno mis pulmones, era fresco y de pinos. Respire profundamente, mas para calmar mi estomago que para respirar. Dejando el aire salir, cree una nube blanca. No tome su mano, ya no. Salí del carro sin apuró, mis primer pasos de la nave resultaron en vomitando en un basurero. La banqueta gris era muy fría. Pocos copos de nieve resfriaron mis pies. _Que frió…_Mis pasos fueron calculados con precaución, un pie detrás del otro. _Me parezco ebria._ Me tropecé sobre una piedrita, atorada en la banqueta. Mi tobillo rodó y sin perder mi balance completamente, fui sujetada por nadie más que _Heero_. Seguí caminando, como si el incidente nunca paso. Por un milagro, llegue a la puerta principal sin asistencia adicional.

Ahí estaba. _Mi hogar._ La casa chica era lo suficiente para acomodar un grupo de gente. Estaba pintado un color rojo oscuro, más oscuro que sangre. La mansión tamaño en miniatura en el Reino Sanq esta siempre protegida. Estaba en una sección del Reino muy aislada. La cámara de seguridad volteo para mirar mi cara, como siempre, sonríe a los técnicos de seguridad. Esta sonrisa, era forzada, fabricada para el mundo. _La sonrisa verdadera estaba perdida._ La puerta de madera abrió antes que podría encontrar mi llave. Revelo un anciano sonriente.

-Señorita Relena, que gusto tenerla en casa de nuevo.- Pagan dijo, y me dejo pasar por la puerta abierta. Le regrese la sonrisa. Sus cañas se delgadaban cada día mas. _Es agradable estar en casa de nuevo._ Lo mire e intente seguir dándole mi sonrisa. Cerro la puerta detrás de el. _Muy apenas convencí a Lucrecia y Miliardo para dejarme venir sola. ¿Por qué no me deja en paz?_ Adentro, las paredes de color morado oscuro eran familiares. Retratos con marcos de oro brillante de familia: Mi hermano, made y padre. Todos podían ver lo tenia en mi estomago. Sus ojos, sus pensamientos, sus decepciones lo podían sentir. La cocina estaba cerca. Mi hambre me trato de superarme, pero solo subí a mi cuarto.

La alfombra guinda en los escalones era suave. Lo estudio mientras subí. La puerta al final del pasillo estaba cerrada. Me siguio cada paso. -Para. La cama no es mi enemigo.- Mis palabras apenas pudieron salir de mi boca. Se que me escucho. Me dejo entrar a mi cuarto sola, pero se quedo parado en la puerta, para que no se pueda cerrar. Solo puede suspirar. La gran puerta permaneció abierta. Subí mi cabeza para mirar mi cuarto. _Un gran error._ Mis ojos vieron, no por razón, en un objeto de afecciones de juventud. Mi fuente secreta de fortaleza. Sus ojos negros me miraran, aun así, trate de ignorar el peluche café. Camine con cuidado a mi cama, preparándome para acostarme, en vez corrí hace mi baño. Encontré la taza de porcelana y deje salir todo lo que podía. _Que repugnante._ El papel del baño sirvió para limpiar mi cara. _El no me siguió aquí adentro._

Me quede en el baño, no estoy seguro por cuanto tiempo. _Nadie me juzgo aquí. _Desperté con la taza mi único acompañante. _¿A dónde se pudo ver ido?_

Deje mi acompañante, mis piernas como gelatina. _Que daría por gelatina sabor fresa._ Me levante sin apuro, un poco de nausea me pego. Solo pude ignorarlo por unos segundos. Después de un tiempo, deje mi estomago vació. No había nada más para depositar en la taza. Empuje y me levante. El cuarto dio vuelta. _Deja de ser débil._ Baje al primer piso. Nadie estaba cerca. _Que raro._ El barandal frió de madera era suave. Los padres moradas oscuras me gustaron con el color guinda de la alfombra. Escuche voces en el cuarto. Lucrecia y Miliardo llegaron, para mi desgracia. Pude escuchar sus voces, sus preguntas, estaban conversando con un doctor. Estaban tan llenos de preguntas. _Yo también tenia preguntas._

Alrededor de la esquina, el próximo cuarto tenía una sorpresa linda. _Ahí esta._ Heero estaba sentado en un sillón. Sus ojos azules se escondieron detrás de sus pelos cafés. Su atención fue sujetada por un libro en sus manos. El libro amarillo y brillante fue un gran contraste de su uniforme negro y verde oscuro. -Preventor Yuy- dijo su etiqueta. _Preventor y collabador._ Sonríe y me quede parada en la puerta, solo admirándolo. El cuarto estaba callado. Las preguntas fueron olvidadas por el momento. Sus pantalones negros, planchados con cuidado, eran sueltos y todavía apretados. Sus zapatos, negros también. Su chamarra solo cubrió poco una camisa azul, igual que sus ojos. Solo le faltaba un sombrero para parecer como un soldado.

No noto mi presencia. _¿Podía estar cautivando su interés? _Intentando leer el titulo del libro, me acerque poco. El titulo, -Tu bebe y tu,- en letras azules en el libro me dio risa. El libro cerro con prisa y salio de mi vista. Sus ojos mi miraron con furia. Su color azul dándome mareo.

-Relena, ven conmigo.- Lucrecia's palabras interrumpió el placer del silencio. Tomo mi mano sin mi respuesta y me llevo con Miliardo. _Aquí vamos de nuevo._ Estaba sorprendida para ver otra persona en el cuarto. Ni pensé de ella. _Nunca le dijo a mi madre._ Estaba sentada, callada, en una silla del comedor. No volteo a mi presencia en el cuarto. Me acerque a ella y le di un beso en su mejilla. Muy apenas me registro. Después de eso, me senté junto el teléfono de video. Dejando mas distancia entre yo y los demás.

-Buenas tardes, Rally.- Dije antes de mirar la pantalla. Sonrió con nerviosismo.

-Buenas tardes, Señorita Peacecraft.- Dijo con calma. Su voz era de puro negocio, como si todavía estaba en la militar.

-Relena, por favor.- Dije. _Ya no hay necesidad por formalidad. _-¿Entiendes la situación?- Guiño su cabeza. Sin duda, escuche los pasos callados. El hombre que estaba leyendo entro al cuarto. _No lo mires._ -¿Tienes sugerencias?- Puse atención a la pantalla. Tratando de mirar solo la pantalla, pero su reflexión seguía ahí.

-Si, bueno, el hospital me aseguro que esta completamente sana, pero tienes un poco de anemia. Necesitas mas fiero en tu dieta.- Dijo como si estuviera leyendo de un papel. Sus ojos no me miraron.

-¿Puedo seguir mis obligaciones como Ministra?- Dijo, mi voz callada. _Mi trabajo es más importante que todo…tal vez más que esto…_ Se quedo pensando por un momento, y levanto la cabeza, pero solo para ver los ojos de Miliardo.

-Bueno, puedes seguir con tus obligaciones pero no recomiendo que viajes a las Colonias.- _La conferencia..._ Miliardo aclaro su garganta. -Te voy a mandar unos libros para explicar un poco mas.- _Si tan solo todo se podría explicar. _-Tal vez puedes sentir nausea. Debes comer más sanamente y debes empezar a caminar un poco mas.- Dijo con una sonrisa. _Es la única cosa que puedo ser._

-Necesitamos deshacernos de el.- La voz fría de Miliardo. Un pensamiento oscuro entro a mi mente: _Una posibilidad..._ solo podía voltear mi cabeza y abrir mi boca antes que Lucrecia le dio una cachetada en la cara. Sus ojos violetas quemaron con rabia.

-Creo que esa decisión es mía, Miliardo.- Dijo y lágrimas entraron a mis ojos. Me voltee para esconderlos. _Era mi decisión, ¿pero que escojo? Ser madre: Sola, con un bebe y siempre ocupada…Asesina: Sola, sin nadie y siempre ocupada._ Los mares en mis ojos derramando. _Para._ Respire profundamente. El aire escapo de mis pulmones. _Mucho mejor._

-Quédate sana, no es solo para ti ya.- Dijo para no dejar el silencio en el cuarto. _Para una persona pequeña adentro._

-Debo de dejar de fumar, ¿verdad?- Dije y sonrió. La cara de Miliardo quedo sonroja, del enojo o la cachetada, su pelo casi color blanco no encontró mis palabras graciosas. Heero estuvo parado atrás de el. Su cara era una roca, con cara seria. _Un cambio de antes._ Voltee a ver a Sally. _Tan si quiera alguien piense que esta gracioso. _Atrás de mi, no podía ver pero sus labios formaron una sonrisa chica. Sus ojos brillaron.

-Relena, ¿Quién es el padre?- Me mordí mi labio. _Sabía que esto iba a seguir. _Todos dejaron de respirar, esperando mi repuesta.

Con toda la fuerza que pude encontrar, hasta con la presencia de Heero. -La verdad, no se.- Mire al piso, no me juzgara.

* * *

_Bueno, que piensan? Intento traduccir correctamente pero no practico ni leo mi español lo suficiente para ser buena. Perdon y espero que me puedan dar sus opiniones. -Guera-_


End file.
